Entangled
by EdenCorpses
Summary: No todo es magia, ni pociones, ni quidditch, entre las paredes de la escuela de Hogwarts, también hay problemas a los que no se les encuentra solución. ¿Qué pasará con esos sentimientos ocultos de Scorpius por su mejor amigo, Albus severus? ¿Qué pasaría si Albus lo supiera? ¿Que será de esa estrecha relación de amistad que ha ido más allá que la que tuvieron sus padres años atrás?
1. Chapter 1

**00- Prólogo.**

Albus Severus no dejaba de mirar el cielo grisáceo a través de las ventanas del Gran Comedor con cara de cansancio, deseando que tarde o temprano dejara de llover. Estaba aburrido. Aburrido de que esa tormenta interrumpiera todos sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y que se viera limitado a estar encerrado en ese castillo, cuyas paredes le resultaban cada vez más y más pequeñas. Y es que últimamente no había hecho más que quedarse sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, mirando a la nada, e ir a la biblioteca, en un intento de llevar al día todas las asignaturas. Al final tanta monotonía le terminaba aburriendo, ya no sabía que hacer para entretenerse.

Fue entonces cuando oyó como algo caía sobre la mesa y esta retumbaba, lo que le hizo pegar un salto en el sitio y girarse con cara de susto hacia el sitio del que provenía el ruido. Scorpius estaba de pie a su lado, mirándole con su tan característica sonrisa dibujada en los labios, la cual hacía que sus ojos, del color del acero, brillaran de una forma extraña. Albus no tardó mucho en bajar la mirada hacia el libro de Encantamientos que su compañero había dejado caer pesadamente sobre la mesa.

- Maldito Scorpius... -murmuró Albus con cara de fastidio, girándo de nuevo la cabeza para volver a clavar su mirada en la ventana y así continuar observando el cielo del exterior.

- Es que no me estabas escuchando -dijo su compañero rubio, sentándose a su lado y abriendo el pesado libro de Encantamientos por una página al azar, sin poder borrar la leve sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro.

Estaba acostumbrado a que Albus se pusiera de ese humor de perros cuando no dejaba de llover, podía soportarlo de mal humor el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero lo que no podía soportar era que le ignorara. Sentía el extraño impulso de tener que llamar siempre su atención, de que Albus no se olvidara en ningún momento de él. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran pequeños. Había sido así durante seis largos años, y desde luego no iba a cambiar ahora. Por ello, en días como ese en los que Albus estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que rara vez reparaba en su existencia, Scorpius no dejaba de hacer ruidos, de buscar temas de conversación que llamaran su atención y de molestarle solo para que le hiciera algo de caso.

- ¿Sabes? Firenze ha dicho en clase de Adivinación que pasado mañana dejará de llover, así que ya podrás empezar a entrenar para el partido que tenemos contra Ravenclaw.

Las palabras que acababa de decir tuvieron el efecto que esperaba, ya que, nada más escucharlas, Albus volvió girar la cabeza hacia él, prestándole de repente la atención que Scorpius quería.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Al ver que el rubio se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, Albus no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevasen hasta formar una cegadora sonrisa en su rostro que no desaparecería en todo el día. Estaba claro que la noticia le había alegrado el día.

Scorpius, sin embargo, desvió la mirada al ver que su amigo esbozaba tal sonrisa. No podía mirarle si ponía tal expresión. No podía observar ese cabello negro y despeinado que caía sobre sus blancas mejillas cubiertas por pecas que le daban ese aspecto infantil, ni esos ojos de un maravilloso color esmeralda ni su cuerp... Agh, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Porque siempre que lo hacía se encontraba a sí mismo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, y sabía que no podría borrarla una vez que la hubiese dibujado en la cara. Desvió la mirada para escudriñar furtivamente el rostro de su compañero, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras leía la portada de El Profeta, por lo que Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar un bufido mientras volvía la vista hacia el libro.

- ¿Pasa algo, Scorp? - preguntó Albus al ver como había cambiado la expresión de su amigo y que ya no sonreía.

- ¿Mh...? ¡Ah, nada! Estaba pensando... en un hechizo... - Dijo Scorpius, mirando rápidamente el libro por la página que tenía abierta- _¡Cave Inimicum!_ Sí...

- Ah... ¿Crees que saldrá en el examen? - Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros y Albus volvió en seguida a su lectura.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, volviendo a clavar la mirada en el libro, sin enterarse de lo que ponía en él. No podía leer, veía a Potter por todas partes. Arrugó levemente la nariz cuando una idea se pasó por su mente, una idea que llevaba años rondando por su mente y que era su mayor secreto. Él, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, llevaba seis años enamorado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en serio y quería que fuera una historia de más de un capítulo y algo más complicada ^^"**

**¡Gracias por leerme! Espero terminar el primer capítulo dentro de poco E_E..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**01- Un silencio incómodo.**

Corría por el pasillo del segundo piso como si le fuera la vida en ello. ¿En qué mal momento se le había ocurrido aceptar la invitación de su hermano James y su primo Fred de salir para pasar un buen rato? Su concepto de la palabra "diversión" no era el mismo que el de ellos, eso estaba claro.

Cuando miró a los lados y vio que ya no le perseguía nadie, Albus se apoyó en la pared, sin dejar de jadear debido a la reciente carrera. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de emociones. Primero, Fred y James les decían a Scorpius y a él que esa noche harían una mini fiesta en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; segundo, les dijeron que habría mucha gente; tercero... Todo era mentira. Habían terminado en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sí... Pero James y Fred sólo querían a alguien que vigilara la sala durante dos segundos para hacer que estallara una bomba de lodo que habían creado a escondidas. Ésta había explotado, causando un gran estruendo y empapándolos a todos de esa viscosa y maloliente sustancia.

Albus alzó el mentón para respirar hondo, sintiendo como los pulmones se le inundaban de ese terrible hedor, provocándole una pequeña arcada. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo: Estaba solo.

Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de volverlos a abrir y empezar a caminar, palpando las paredes para así guiarse por el oscuro pasillo que tenía delante. No quería arriesgarse a sacar la varita y que Filch o la Señora Norris II lo vieran.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como una presencia pasaba por su lado y como una repentina luz le cegaba y le empujaba hacia atrás, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Fred, le has dado a Al! ¡Lumos! -exclamó James, haciendo que saliera una luz de su varita y que esta iluminara el rincón en el que estaban.

Albus pestañeó un par de veces, y como aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, en un principio solo pudo ver la silueta alta y delgada de su primo, coronada por su color de pelo naranja intenso; y la no tan alta y robusta silueta de su hermano mayor, el cual le miraba con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Lo has dejado más tonto de lo que ya estaba, Fred! –dijo, e inmediatamente los dos se echaron a reír.

- Lo siento, Al, pensé que eras McLaggen -dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros y ayudando a Albus a levantarse- Ya sabes, desde que es prefecto no deja de seguirnos a todas partes para ver si nos castigan.

- Uhm... No pasa nada -dijo Albus una vez de pie, tambaleándose un poco antes de quedarse completamente quieto.- ¿Habéis visto a...? -se calló al ver el gesto que hizo su hermano, guardando silencio de inmediato.

James agitó su varita para hacer que la luz desapareciera por completo, dejando que el rincón se sumiera en la oscuridad y el silencio. Se quedaron los tres callados, escuchando solamente el latido de sus corazones, hasta que de repente se prendieron todas las antorchas que había en el pasillo, iluminando una figura de un gato que había delante de ellos. Albus en un principio pensó en salir corriendo de allí, que aún les daba tiempo a huir, puede que Filch se encontrara lejos de ahí, pero justo en ese momento se fijó en cómo les miraba el gato y en su pelaje… pardo.

- Profesora McGonagall... -dijo Albus con un hilo de voz, notando como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

Y en efecto, era como Albus sospechaba, el gato no tardó mucho en transformarse en una mujer cubierta por una túnica de color burdeos y su pelo canoso recogido en un moño. La Directora de Hogwarts les miró por encima de la montura de sus cuadradas gafas con el semblante severo, taladrando a los tres alumnos con sus ojos color esmeralda.

- Seguidme. -dijo secamente, haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras se giraba para empezar a recorrer los pasillos, los cuales se iluminaban a su paso.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso dónde giraron la primera esquina para colocarse delante de una enorme gárgola de piedra.

- ¡Caramelos de mantequilla! -dijo la profesora. E, inmediatamente, la gárgola se hizo a un lado, mostrando tras ella una escalera de caracol que ascendía hacia arriba. Nada más subieron ellos hasta arriba del todo, pudieron escuchar como la gárgola volvía a colocarse en el mismo lugar que antes, cerrando el paso.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta de su despacho y atravesó rápidamente la estancia para colocarse detrás de su escritorio con las cejas alzadas y las manos entrelazadas, a la espera de que se sentaran en frente de ella.

- Habéis incumplido nada más y nada menos que siete normas de la escuela. -dijo la directora.

- Pero, profesora... -comenzó a decir James.

- ¡No hay peros que valgan, señor Potter! -masculló la profesora McGonagall.- Les quitaré cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor y veinticinco a Slytherin por la broma; y por la tarde, después de las clases, deberán ayudar al señor Filch en las tareas que les encomiende hasta nueva orden. Olvídense de ir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch hasta nueva orden, señores Potter y Weasley.

James y Fred no dejaron de quejarse por el castigo que les había impuesto, pero Albus no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en semejante situación, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer y, antes de que se diera cuenta de nada, ya estaba bajando con su hermano y su primo las escaleras del despacho del director.

- ¡Qué castigo más injusto! -se quejó Fred.- ¡No ha sido para tanto!

- Y que lo digas, Fred. ¡La broma de la armadura animada fue peor y no nos hicieron limpiar el castillo con Filch! -masculló James.

- Creo que será mejor que vuelva a las mazmorras... -murmuró Albus algo distraído y cabizbajo, ya que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo. Se despidió de ellos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a su sala común, sin poder evitar que una pregunta apareciera constantemente en su cabeza: ¿Dónde coño estaba Scorpius?

Albus tardó cerca de una hora en quitarse ese terrible olor de la piel y, cuando salió finalmente de la ducha y bajó de nuevo a su habitación, no pudo evitar decepcionarse al encontrarla vacía, su amigo no había llegado.

Volvió a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol para volver a la sala común, dónde solo vio a una persona tirada en el sofá de cuero que había frente al fuego. Lo reconoció al momento, era Sebastian Parkinson que, para variar, se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

- Hey, deberías irte a dormir a la habitación. -dijo Albus, acercándose al sofá para darle un par de palmadas en las piernas y que le hiciera un hueco para sentarse.

El somnoliento Sebastian se movió un poco a la vez que soltaba una especie de gruñido y, después de abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, flexionó las piernas para dejarle un hueco, gruñendo algo que Albus no logró entender. Al parecer Sebastian se dio cuenta de que no lo había entendido, por lo que le preguntó en voz ronca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albus se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no sabía porqué había bajado a la sala común a esas horas, pero lo cierto es que no podía dormir.

- Entiendo... -dijo Sebastian, levantándose para pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Albus y apoyar su cabeza contra la suya- ¿Mal de amores, pequeño Al? –preguntó, y Al sintió como su aliento le acariciaba la piel, apestaba a alcohol.

- No exactamente… -se calló inmediatamente, no sabía porqué estaba mal, no sabía porqué no estaba en la habitación esperando a Scorpius. Sentía muchas cosas a la vez, pero solo era capaz de diferenciar dos de ellas: molestia, porque su amigo lo había dejado tirado, y preocupación, no sabía porqué aun no había llegado a la sala común.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Albus se dio cuenta de que Sebastian se había separado y que le miraba con una ceja alzada. Cuando iba a preguntarle qué pasaba se sorprendió al ver que el mayor se inclinaba para darle un beso en el cuello.

- Que guapa eres, Potter… -murmuró contra su piel.

- … ¡¿QUÉ?! –Masculló Albus, separándose repentinamente para mirarlo con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – Escuchó gritar detrás de ellos, y pudo ver como el hechizo le daba de lleno a Sebastian en la cara, lanzándolo al suelo y dejándolo adolorido y más aturdido de lo que ya estaba.

Albus se giró rápidamente para ver quien había lanzado ese hechizo, quedándose petrificado al ver la figura de Scorpius bajo el umbral de la entrada a la sala común, al parecer había entrado hace un buen rato. Lucía sucio, completamente manchado del lodo de la explosión, probablemente lucía igual que Albus cuando había entrado a la Sala Común una hora antes. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Albus se quedara paralizado en el sitio, si no cómo lo observaba. Los ojos grisáceos de Scorpius lo atravesaban como si fueran espadas, lo miraban con… odio.


End file.
